A Content Delivery Network (CDN) is a geographically distributed network of servers (each of which is a CDN node) for facilitating an origin server to distribute content data of the origin server to clients that consume the content data. To distribute the content data from the origin server to clients that are remote to the origin server, a CDN node in geographical proximity to the clients can provide the content data to those clients on behalf of the origin server. In particular, the CDN node can replicate and cache the content data of the origin server and provide the replicated and cached content data to the clients. Data traffic originating from the clients is delivered to the origin server, for example, if the origin server is providing online gaming experience to the clients. In the instances in which such data traffic includes messages sent by an origin client for other clients in close proximity to the origin client, sending the messages to the origin server and then routing the messages from the origin server to the intended recipient clients result in poor latency, thus degrading user experience. The degradation in user experience is especially pronounced if the messages require rapid responses from the recipient clients, such as in the case of real-time online gaming.